Harry Potter and The Long Lost Family
by maskedmanme
Summary: Voldemort's attack on the Potter Family failed horribly when his killing curse was reflected towards him by Harry Potter. Due to this, no one died that night. But William, Harry's brother took the credit for it. While he is living happily with a loving family. Harry is cast of to the Dursleys. How does this affect the relationship between the Harry and the rest of his Family. WBWL
1. Chapter 1: The Wrong Boy-Who-Lived

**If anyone of you notices any errors in my story please tell me in a review. This is my second time writting a HP Fanfiction... So I am still new at this. But I'll try to finish this story, and my other one, before school starts in September.**

 _ **I Don't own Harry Potter**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harry Potter and The Long Lost Family**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 _ **The Wrong Boy – Who – Lived**_

A Happy Family of four sat happily together on Halloween Night, two of them adults. Lily Potter, a gorgeous woman with long, thick dark red hair and stunning emerald green eyes. Her husband, James Potter, was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and unkempt black hair that stuck up at the back, he also wore a pair of glasses.

Sitting between them were the two most adorable twin babies ever, both just over one year old. The oldest one, Harry James Potter had the same untidy black hair as his father, and the exotic green eyes of his mother. His younger twin, William Evans Potter, had dark red hair – like his mother – but it was as untidy and unruly as his fathers, he also inherited his brown eyes.

James was shooting bubble out of a wooden stick – his wand(mahogany, about eleven inches) – much to his children's amusement, as evident by their loud laughter and their attempts at popping the magically strengthened bubbles.

Lily Potter was also smiling and laughing along with her family, however underneath that laughter, she felt a sense of worry and doubt mixing a sense of impending doom. However, she ignored, confident in the protective charms surrounding the house and their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew.

However, she realized that if Peter were caught, he wouldn't be able to stand torture for any significant amount of time. Despite being a Gryffindor, Peter lacked bravery – something the rest of the Marauders seemed blind towards – and while she knew that their previous secret keeper, Sirius Black, would rather die than give them away. She doubted that their current one would be capable of mustering the courage to last more than thirty minutes – if even that – against their enemy, the Dark Lord Voldemort You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

As if summoned by her thoughts, a large explosion blew up the wall in front of them, sending her and James flying through the air while Harry and William floated down to the ground in an impressive display of accidental magic from the two of them.

Threw the dust kicked up by the explosion a figure appeared, wearing a dark black robe and an equally dark black cloak, he had a chalk white face that resembled a skull, a skeletally thin body and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils, snake-like slits for nostrils.

In his long thin hand, held casually between unnaturally long fingers with long, sharp, pale blue finger nails, was a wooden stick, yew and thirteen and a half inches – his wand.

The wand was pointed in the direction of the older Potters, who were still dazed from their impact with the wall and stunned them without a sound.

The two twins, who were know sitting on the ground and observing the man, started crying desperately hoping for their parents to come and rescue them from the sinister, dark man in front of them.

The Man – Voldemort – reveled in the fear and desperation displayed by the twins and almost playfully lifted his wand towards the dark haired brother.

"Avada Kedavra," the Dark Lord intoned in a soft mocking voice, before a green light speed from his wand and impacted the child in his forehead.

Before Voldemort could comprehend what had happened, the child began screaming as a scar appeared on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt – a curse mark – and the green light rebounded and impacted the dark lord.

Due to the instability of the curse after it being rebounded, instead of a clean, painless death without a mark on the body, the spell exploded into Voldemort's body, causing a large explosion to take place.

The explosion shattered the roof above into small hot pieces that raining down on the twins. Curiously, Harry never got hit by any of it – perhaps more accidental magic – William however was only hit once, by a curiously shaped piece of rubble, that left behind a permanent S-shaped Scar, half covered by his dark unruly red hair.

After the explosion was over, in the place were Voldemort stood, there stood a tiny pile of ash that was covered by the robes and cloak that Voldemort was wearing.

Next to them, on the floor was the Dark Lords wand. The wand that slayed thousands of muggles and wizards alike.

In the corner of the room a small rat observed the chaos that was the Potter household. The two adults lay unconscious in one corner, and their two children laying in the middle, crying their eyes out – probably due to the pain and fear.

The rat darted forward and scooped the wand, which was twice its size, in its mouth and darted away transformed into a portly wizard who was extremely short – no longer that the average thirteen-year-old wizard– grubby skin, small watery eyes and a pointed nose, all lingering attributes from his rat form, as well as his squeaky voice. He also had mousy brown hair.

Then disappeared with a loud pop.

* * *

A cat sat on the fence of a house – Number 4 Privet Drive – it's eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't quiver at all when a car door slammed in the next street, or when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight by the time the cat moved at all.

A man appeared at the corner the cat had been watching, silently and quietly as though he'd popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eye's narrowed.

The man was tall, thin and very old, as evidenced by his silver hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

The man's name was Albus Dumbledore. He didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome – or perhaps he knew but didn't care. He did however realize that he was being watched, despite being busy rummaging through his cloak, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He had found what he was looking for inside his pocket, a silver cigarette lighter, he flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve more times and the street was completely shrouded in darkness.

Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer in his pocket and set out towards number four, where he sat next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned towards the cat but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had around it's eye's. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one and her hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly"

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was in their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably, "But that is no reason to lose out heads. People are being downright careless, out on the street in broad daylight, not even dressed in muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have finally disappeared at last, the muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone Dumbledore?"

"It Certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"A _what?_ "

"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. "As I was saying, even if You-Know-Who has gone –"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this "You-Know-Who" non-sense – for eleven years I've been trying to persuade people to call him by his name: Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall flinched but Dumbledore, who was unsticking to sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice.

"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying "You-Know-Who". I've never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sound half-exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know – oh, all right, _Voldemort_ – was afraid of."

"You flatter," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're – we'll – to _noble_ to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and didn't answer.

What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up at Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're dead."

Dumbledore shook his head, to indicate a negative response.

Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James are alive? Thank Merlin … I didn't want to believe it," said McGonagall, her voice clearly betraying how shocked she was at that revelation.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on.

"That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, William. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how but they're saying that when he couldn't kill William Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded.

"It's – it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how by the name of heaven did William survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. " We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles – clearly remembering all the people killed by Voldemort.

Dumbledore pulled out a gold watch from his pocket. It was an odd watch, it had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall, "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the people he'll be staying with till he begins Hogwarts."

"You don't mean – you _can't_ mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.

"Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he is older, except his family – he'll be told they're dead. I've left a letter for them."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him – or any other wizard – He's brother will be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today became known as William Potter Day – there will be books written about William – every child will know Will's name, and consequently, Harry's name. Why doesn't he just grow up with his family?"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk or talk! Famous for something his brother had done… something he can't even remember! Can't you see how much better of he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? If he isn't arrogant, then he might become Jealous of his brother. "

Professor McGonagall wasn't convinced however, "It's the parents job to make sure he doesn't become arrogant or Jealous – Lily and James' job… As Will's and Harry's parents. Besides… Why is Will not being sent here…? If anything, he'll be even more arrogant than Harry could be."

"As the Boy-Who-Lived, he will need to familiarizing himself with magic earlier, so that he could defend himself from any supporter or sympathizer of the Dark Lord's."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right of course – about Will. But I won't agree with sending Harry to live with Muggles."

"It was his parents' decision."

"W-w-what!" she began, stuttering horribly from shock, "but they were so happy to have children… I can't believe they would abandon him – they were so happy to be having children! They were ecstatic to be having twins! And how is the boy getting here… anyway." She eyed his cloak as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him – and like I said… he is late."

"You think it – _wise_ – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild_ – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hand the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

In his vast muscular arms, he was holding a bundle of blankets

"Hagrid," said Professor Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, Sir," said the giant, climbing carefully of the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir – picked 'im up from 'is parents and we flew 'ere. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore bent over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"What is that?" whispered Professor McGonagall, wary of waking the slumbering child.

"A scar he somehow got during the attack – probably was hit by a piece of rubble. He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you – or Poppy – do something about it."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself – above my left knee – which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned to the Dursleys' house. Dumbledore steeped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. Under Hagrid's sad gaze and McGonagall's stern reprimanding one he laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets.

For a full minute the three of them stood in silence and watched the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulder shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to had gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well join the celebrations.

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'd best get this bike back to Sirius Black. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacked sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," sand Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall gave him a glare in reply, before disappearing.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stooped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange. Dumbledore could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good Luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heels and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky, moonlit sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing his brother was famous, not knowing he would be woken up in a few hours' time by Mrs. Petunia Dursley's scream as she opened the front doors to put out the ink bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being poked, prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To William Potter – The Boy Who Lived!"

* * *

 **The Daily Prophet**

 **William Potter Saves Us All**

 **The Boy- Who Lived!**

Yesterday at 9 o'clock, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. He easily stunning William parents before turning it on the one-year-old child. A quick killing curse later, and anyone else would have been dead. However, by some miracle, the boy survived.

No one has ever been known to block or survive the killing curse. Still, Will survived, destroying all expectations, and You-Know-Who with them.

You-Know-Who has terrorized our glorious country for years. No one was safe from his reign of terror, Witches or Wizards, Muggles, Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, Pure-Bloods and even his own followers were known to die by his hand.

So it was with great relief, and contentment that meet the news of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Even as you read this, his remaining followers are being rounded up by the aurors, and the innocent victims of the Imperius Curse are being released. One of the most notable examples are Lucius Malfoy, Walden McNair, Theodore Nott Sr., Gregory Goyle Sr. and Vincent Crabbe Sr.

* * *

 **So the Potter's are alive... But they've sent Harry to live with the Dursleys, how this will affect their relationship when Harry rejoins the Wizarding World? Would they even want a relationship with their oldest son?**

 **Original Characters**

 **William Evans Potter:** Born July 31st 11:58pm 3 minutes after his older brother. His home was attacked by Voldemort on Halloween Night at the end of August. 1 Year and 1 Month after his birth. _More on his personality next chapter_

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**

 **Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Coluber

**Harry Potter and The Long Lost Family**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Coluber**_

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of the banging on the door mixing with the sound of his aunt yellyng,

"Up! Get Up! NOW!"

With a sleepy groan he rolled over in his too small bed and got up, opening the door and quietly informing his aunt that he would be over in a second.

"Fine! But be quick. This is my Duddykins eleventh birthday and I won't let a freak like you ruin it!"

Harry hated his aunt, and his uncle too. He strongly disliked how they spoiled their son, Dudley Dursley. Especially since they ignored him.

Negative thoughts ran through his head as he shook a spider of his socks and put them on.

Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was filled with them… and that was where he lived.

As Harry excited his cupboard, he saw his uncle – Vernon Dursley – sitting on the kitchen table silently reading the newspaper. There must have been something important in it, since usually, he would look over it and yell at him – "comb your hair!" or "Don't burn the food, Freak!" – Freak was there favorite 'nickname' for him, and while he couldn't retaliate to their faces, he would always make fun of them in his head.

For instance, he often compared Dudley to a pig in a wig. Aunt Petunia had an almost unnaturally long neak, hence her nickname – Giraffe. Vernon looked like some sort of pig… only ten time fatter – no matter what Harry tried, no insult or nickname came close to describing him.

As Harry turned on the stove and started preparing the dishes. He knew that today would be a terrible day.

Just as that thought passed his mind, Dudley bobbed into the room, shaking the ground from all his weight. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat on it, causing it to groan and crack slightly from all the weight.

Dudley started complaining about food, which was still being cooked. Then, when the food arrived, he started whining about having less presents than last year. Finally, he started fake crying, which lead the two adults to promise buying him two more presents when they went to the zoo.

As Harry started mentally preparing himself to visit Mrs. Figg, he heard Aunt Petunia yell from upstairs,

"Vernon, Mrs. Figg broke her leg, she can't take him," she yelled while coming down, her anger and disappointment obvious.

"We could leave him with your friend – what's her name – Yvoone?" He suggested, not wanting the freak to ruin his Dudley's birthday.

"She's on holiday in Majorca." She replied angrily.

"What about Marge?"

"She can't take him! She hate's him!"

They continued to argue, completely ignoring him. As if he was some insignificant animal, like a slug. Finally, Vernon suggested that they lock him looked out of the house. So that he couldn't blow anything up.

That was how he now found himself running across the streets of Little Whinging. Behind him were four eleven-year-old children, chasing after him with surprising slowness.

They were Dudley's 'friends' – more like followers – who had decided to play a game of 'Harry Hunting' to celebrate their boss's birthday.

You would find Harry sprinting into alley ways, between fences pulling every dirty trick he could pull to get out of the mess he was in. However, every attempt was meet with failure, until he reached the park. Where he fell to the floor, panting and exhausted.

" _Can I help you,"_ said an odd voice, coming from seeming nowhere. As such, the only response Harry could come was with was,

" _Huh?"_

 _"Down here,"_ Harry looked down to find a green snake, obviously not poisonous from it looks. " _I never imagined I'd meet a speaker."_

" _A speaker?"_

 _"Yes!"_ Said the snake, it's voice somehow displaying happiness and enthusiasm, " _A human who can talk to snakes! They're ever so rare! I've read so much about them! Oh – forgive me – is there anything I can help you with, sir?"_

 _"There are a bunch of bullies following me… can you frighten them of."_

Just as he said that, the bullies arrived and started approaching, obviously thinking they had won and were anticipating the best part of the game, _Harry Punching._

Fortunately, his new friend, the snake pounced on one of them and bit into his leg, causing him to shake the snake of and run away in terror. The rest of the gang with him.

" _Thanks a lot,"_ said Harry smiling gratefully and the snake and hoping no one saw, or heard him conversing with the snake.

" _Your Welcome!"_ Said the snake," _If I might inquire about your name?"_

 _"Harry Potter,"_ replied Harry, wondering if this is what it was like to make a friend. _"What's yours?"_

 _" Oh,"_ said the snake, sounding surprised at being asked its name, " _It's …_ _Coluber_ _."_

Later, it would strike Harry as odd, that his first friend was a snake. But for now, he and Coluber sat happily chatting together for hours and by the time the he left for home. He was happy at having made his first friend, but sad that they had to be separated so soon. Fortunately, Coluber promised to meet him in the same place tomorrow morning – " _I'll see you when the sun is in the middle."_ – Harry figured that meant at twelve o'clock or something.

Although he would never tell that to anyone, much less Coluber, this was the happiest day of his life. He finally had someone who he could confide in about the Dursley's treatment of him.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-o-

For the next few days he would shoot out of bed, wolf down breakfast, fly through his chore's and leave the house by eleven thirty.

He and Coluber talked a lot to each other. Coluber seemed like some sort of Know-It-All snake. Learning from 'books' (Parseltongue written on shed snake skin) and other snakes he met.

He and Coluber quickly became great friends and would talk whenever they had the time.

Coluber's parents had left him as soon as he was successfully capable of taking care of himself, as was tradition among snakes apparently, and Coluber himself wasn't upset about it. Even though they'd left a little while ago.

As Harry lay on bed, his thoughts drifted of away from Coluber and into other topics. Finally, for the next year he would be attending a school other than Dudley's, this was of course a great opportunity to finally make friends without Dudley getting in the way.

The only problem would be explaining the strange occurrences that kept happening around him. One time, after being accused of cheating by a teacher, he turned her hair blue. Another time, while he was being chased by Dudley and his gang he managed to fly up to the roof of the school, but all he meant to do was jump over a trash can. Another time, he had stormed of in anger into an abandoned park and accidentally blew up anything he touched. Also, talking to snakes like Coluber wasn't normal as well.

He dismissed the idea that he was a freak almost immediately. That explained nothing. So how come these things kept happening. Based on his Guardians reactions, they knew something he didn't… and they didn't like it.

If the Dursleys hated, then Harry was sure to love it.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-o-0-0-0-0-

A little way outside of the city of York lay a large white, shining manor, surrounded by large forests, parks, lakes and a large pitch, obviously used for some kind of sport.

Flying around in the pitch were to blurring figures, one far ahead and the other desperately trying to catch up, flying at high speed, chasing a small golden ball with wingers. Eventually, the larger figure reached it and clutched on to it, before heading down.

The man was tall and thin with hazel eyes and disheveled black hair that stuck up at the back, he also wore a pair of glasses. Landing next to him was a child, about ten years old, and rapidly approaching his birthday.

He had tousled dark red hair and hazel eyes, he was of average length and somewhat plump. His fast was twisted into an expression of disappointment as he spoke in a loud whiny voice,

"Not fair! You won again!"

The other man – his father – looked at him with a touch of pity as he laughed,

"I don't think you're a good seeker… or a chaser."

When he saw the look of anger and disappointment cross the child's face he said hastily,

"Don't fret, Will. We still haven't tried to see if your any good and keeping or beating yet. I'm sure you've inherited my talent for Quidditch. Even if you aren't good at seeking or chasing. Even if you're not good at Quidditch, we'll always be proud of you."

His attempt at cheering up his son went well, as he forgot all about his previous disappointment and started talking to his father about his birthday – which was next week – and about what type of gifts he was interested in (A Nimbus 2000 – A copy of the newest edition of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' – His own set of Quidditch Balls – A Book describing how to cheat in Chess – A William Potter Doll (Newest Version) - Pranking Supplies from Zonko's) before he turned the topic to the food that he wanted at the party (Chicken – Chicken Soup – Treacle Tart – Apple Pie – Pork – Grilled Meat – among other things)

His father was nodding and saying stuff like " of course, Will" and "Anything for you."

As they entered the Manor and made their way to the kitchen they ran into a child, about 2 years younger then Will. She had dark red hair – like her brothers – but tall and smooth. She was also a lot shorter than Will. Her eyes were sparkling emerald green.

She was talking to an older woman, begging her to allow her to go to Hogwarts with her brother. The older woman responded by saying,

"No you aren't old enough yet."

And they would start the argument again. The older woman was like a carbon copy of the younger one, only older. She had the same eyes and the same hair, as well as the same skin color.

"Daddy!" Yelled the girl, having noticed her father standing next to the kitchen door, "Can you play tag with me!"

"Not now, Elly." Replied her father – James Potter, "I have something very important to discuss with your brother."

Father and son sat at the kitchen table, with the mother – Lily Potter – cooking lunch nearby.

"I'm sure you've heard about how Sirius, Remus, Peter and I formed the Marauders," started James, "What I didn't tell you, was that we were all illegal animagi."

"What's an animagi?"

"It's a person who can turn into an animal. Sirius was a Dog. A lot like the Grim. I was a Stag," James demonstrated this by turning into a stag, " Remus is a Werewolf – as you know – so he couldn't access his animagus form. The reason I told you about this is to warn you. Peter betrayed up long ago, and it is thanks to his animagus form that he has remained up apprehended for this long. It is also the reason he can easily access Hogwarts, were he knows several secret passage ways. His form is a rat."

"A rat?" replied William, his voice showing his disgust and arrogance, " You mean he can be into a rat and sneak into the school?"

"I'm afraid so… we – as in Dumbledore and I – fear that he might try to take revenge against you, for what happened to his master."

"You mean he might try to kill me," Will replied stupidly, wondering why anyone would try to kill the hero of the wizarding world, "I can't be beaten by someone like him, since I did beat his master after all."

The arrogance in Will's voice was clear for anyone with half a brain to see. However, his parents didn't notice it and admitted that he was right about that. Before completely forgetting about the topic, completely sure that their son – who had managed to be the Dark Lord – wouldn't be killed by a coward like Peter.

"Can I be an animagus like you," questioned William, "I bet I'll get it down faster than you."

Elly however wasn't as convinced as her parents were, and was completely disgusted by her older brother's arrogance.

' I wish he wasn't so arrogant, just because he accidentally killed You – Know – Who doesn't make him a god, nor does it mean he is invincible.'

How could someone who couldn't do magic yet be capable of defeating a full-grown wizard. Her parents have been trying to get Will to start studying for Hogwarts earlier. To prepare him for the possibility of Death Eater attacks, or Voldemort not being as dead as he seemed.

William completely disregarded their fears arrogantly and convinced them to see things from his point of view.

Elly was afraid that Will would get himself killed because of his perpetual arrogance. However, there was nothing she could do to make him or her parents see sense.

Every time they would come up with a response like, "have faith in your brother Elly." And "He beat You – Know – Who"

Everyone seemed to think that he was so great. Not releasing that that was completely unconscious accidental magic, or that he wouldn't be able to recreate it again encase something happened.

It was at times like this when Elizabeth Potter wished she had someone to confide in about her family problems. Her parents pampered Will too much and agreed with everything he said.

It was as if she wasn't even one of them. Will's twin brother – Harry – was even worse than her. Sent to live with her aunt and uncle. Then told that his parents were dead.

She wished she could've meet him. She doubted he would have had a different opinion of Will than her and with that thought she left the kitchen, completely unnoticed by her family, who were too busy fusing over Will to pay much attention to her.

* * *

 **Daily Prophet**

 **Boy – Who – Lived's Birthday Approaching**

 _William Potter is approaching his 11_ _th_ _birthday, which will be held in the Ministry, hosted directly by the Minister himself._

 _Minister Fudge explained his reasoning for that by saying: "When a wizard reaches the age of eleven, his magic stabilizes itself enough to allow education and regular usage of magic. The Savior of the Wizarding World is approaching that milestone, and as such, he will be given his Hogwarts letter personally be me! It is the honor of the ministry to hold the birthday of the youngest person ever to defeat a Dark Lord."_

 _With Mr. Potters birthday approaching several death eaters may try to avenge their master by attempting to kill him at the party. Fortunately, the Aurors assured the Daily Prophet that all food is checked for poison and anyone who enter the ministry on that day will be searching thoroughly._

 _Several suspected Death Eater or Sympathizers are going to be attending William Potters Birthday party, as well as several other influential figures like Albus Dumbledore, The Potters, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and Theodore Nott Sr._

 _We at the Daily Prophet wish the Boy – Who – Lived a happy birthday and a happier year at Hogwarts._

 _ **Mrs. Aurora Finnigan**_

 _ **Coluber means Snake**_

 _ **Thanks to Kassa71 for pointing out that Halloween is in October not August, I'll fix it when I upload the third chapter.**_

 _ **slycooper1: I don't plan on Changing Harry's name any time soon. It'll always be Harry Potter**_


	3. Chapter 3 You're A Wizard

**Harry Potter and The Long Lost Family**

 **Chapter 3**

 **You're A Wizard!**

It was the beginning of the summer holidays and Dudley has already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote-control airplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.

This was way Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had a place in Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there, too. Harry, on the other hand was going to Stonewall High, the local comprehensive. Dudley though this was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No Thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick."

Then he ran, before Dudley could figure out what he'd said.

He'd also talked with Coluber the snake as often as he could. He continued talking and confiding to him about his family issues. Coluber also talked with him about what it felt like being a snake.

Harry was informed by Coluber that snakes travel as south as possible at the end of every summer, so he would be leaving at August and try to make his way to France, before coming back to Privet Drive next June. This news was meet by much sadness from Harry who knew he would miss his friend.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room in his brand new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tail coats and orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be training for later life.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbocker, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Pertunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown up.

Harry briefly tried not to laugh, before he gave up and laughed noisily much to the anger of everyone in the room. He was rewarded a punch to the face, a stick to the ribs and then locked in the cupboard for the rest of the day. Without food or water.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said. " I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

After a short reprimand about his stupidity and freakishness. He was informed that she was dyeing some of Dudley's old things for him. Also that he would look just like everyone else did.

While eating the delicious breakfast he cooked. He and Uncle Vernon heard the click of the letter box and the flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon, his face hidden by his newspaper.

"Make the freak do it."

"Get the post, Harry."

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Harry went to get the post. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, who was Holidaying in the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill – _and a letter for Harry._

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives – he didn't belong to the library so he'd never received rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

 _Mr H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, his had trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large 'H'.

After hearing Uncle Vernon make a stupid joke about letter bombs. Harry went to the kitchen, still staring at his letter and handing over the others to Uncle Vernon.

He tuned out their pointless discussion about letter bombs and Marge's disease when Dudley suddenly shouted:

"Dad! Dad, Harry's got something!"

The letter was jerked out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" said Harry, before going into a tirade of insults that made Dudley take a step away from him. Luckily neither of the Adults was paying any attention towards him.

Vernon opened the letter and his face went from red to green faster that a set of traffic lights before settling on a greyish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia," he gasped

Petunia's reaction was the same, plus she looked like she might faint and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"

Normally, Harry would have found their reactions amusing, but now, his already burning temper was filled with more coal and with a crazed battle cry of "Aaaaagggghhh!" he launched himself at Vernon and started trying to pull the letter out of his hands. Dudley pulled out the smeltings stick and started hitting Vernon's head.

Unfortunately, they failed and were tossed out of the door. Where they got into a small scuffle with each other before they started spying on Vernon and Petunia.

They started discussing how people might be spying on them. Before deciding to ignore the letter. Then Vernon made a comment about 'stamping out that dangerous non-sense' before the conversation ended.

Later that day, Harry was relocated to Dudley's second bedroom, much to his anger. However, it seemed the threat of the mysterious 'spies', terrified them so much that they didn't even give in to Dudley furious complaints.

The same letter was sent out the following two days. Every time Dudley would pick up the mail, and following his announcement about the letter a scuffle would follow which Vernon always won, then he burned the letter.

However, this time, Harry had a plan. He crept down stairs as soon as the alarm clock in his room read six o'clock. Where he would intercept the post before anyone else.

As he neared the door. He stepped on something big, soft and squishy and a loud shout of 'AAAAARRRGH!

As the lights turned on, Harry realized, much to his amusement, that Vernon had had the same idea as him, and that he had slept there to intercept the letter instead.

Putting on a façade of horror. The mail arrived after a cup of tea and a long scolding later. And there was not one, but three letters there. The scuffle started again and Vernon also one again.

Later that day, Harry confided in Coluber about his problems and his snake friend seemed amused. Harry also complained about his new school uniform and how he'd look like he was 'wearing bits of elephant skin'.

When he returned home, he found Vernon entering as well carrying a large bag of food, 'enough for a month' he'd said, and a long thin package. Then proceeded to nail at the letter box

"See," he explained to Petunia through a mouthful of nails. "If they can't _deliver_ them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon,"

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon while trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Aunt Petunia had just gave him.

The next day, no fewer that twelve letters arrived for Harry. Slotted under the door and sides, and a few forced through into the window in the downstairs toilet.

After burning up the letters. Vernon boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors, trapping everyone inside the house.

Next day an incredibly confused milkman handed them twenty-four eggs through the window. Each of them stuffed with a letter. All of which were shredded while Vernon called the post office and the diary trying to find someone to complain to.

After that, Vernon proceeded to board up the windows while humming 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked and jumped at small noises.

The next day, Vernon gleefully sat at the breakfast table, looking slightly ill.

"No post on Sundays,' he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today – "

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one –

"Out! OUT!"

Harry and Dudley were sent sprawling out of the kitchen as Petunia and Vernon started burning the letters and boarding up the chimney.

When Harry entered the Kitchen for Dinner, he found the chimney, as well as the windows all around the house, all boarded up and blocked. Nothing and no one would be able to enter the house now. This thought depressed Harry who was starting to miss his friend Coluber.

Monday morning, Vernon still hadn't gone to work was getting impatient to be out of the house, as was everyone else. The neighbors were also wondering about what the Dursleys were doing which lead to an uncomfortable conversation through the telephone.

At breakfast, Harry found the boards blocking the chimney bulging slightly and cracking. Meaning there were even more letters still in there.

The whole day passed by slowly with Harry sitting board in bed when he heard Dudley open the TV to watch 'The Great Humberto'

If Humberto is on tonight then that means that it's Monday, so tomorrow is the thirty-first of July, Harry's Birthday.

Harry didn't expect anything good for his birthday, in fact, with a that was going on, he expected them to ignore or forget it. Still, one didn't turn eleven every day…

Next day at breakfast found Harry wolfing down more eggs and bacon (the only food Vernon bought before boarding up the door) when someone knocked on the door.

The Dursleys ignored the person until they heard the door open with a loud crash.

Crash!

Everyone leapt to their feet and ran towards the door to see the door closed and no trace of the wooden boarding's blocking it.

Standing in front of the door was a tall, rather severe looking woman was wearing square glasses and an emerald cloak and her black hair was drawn into a tight bun.

As soon as Vernon saw her his face turned a violent shade of purple before he started shouting at her loudly and rudely:

"Get Out! OUT! FREAK! I won't have another one of you in my HOUSE!" He then pulled a rifle out of the package he had left just out of the corridor and started yelling again, " I warn you! I'm armed!"

The woman however was ignoring him completely and focusing on Harry. Specifically, his scar.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," she said, "I am Professor Minerva McGongall, Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School."

At this Vernon seemed to get even angrier and Petunia started making choking noises.

"I demand that you leave at once, ma'am!" Said Vernon, it was quite clear that he and Petunia were on the verge of a panic attack, "You are breaking and entering!"

His rifle was aimed at her, forcing her to pull out a wooden stick and aim it at Vernon. Suddenly, his rifle started contorting and changing color until it became a snake, which wrapped itself around Vernon quite tightly and started gently squeezing him.

McGongall swept past them and entered the living room where she sat at the chair and seemed to be waiting for them to join her.

Aunt Petunia ran towards the chair opposite of hers and sat, she seemed to wish she were any were else. Dudley was sent to his room where he hid and waited for the woman to leave.

Vernon was still being squeezed and started making funny noises. Like a mouse being trodden on.

Harry just stood there with his mouth open, his eyes focused on the snake as a million thoughts ran through his head.

 _How did she do that?_

 _A gun to a snake? And she can control it too?_

 _Impossible!_

 _Cool! Awesome!_

 _Is the one of the people Vernon was talking about? The people spying on them? The letter-writer?_

Harry hesitantly walked towards the living room, where he stood behind a chair and waited for the two women to start their conversation.

"As I said, my name is Minerva McGonagall. Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School. You know about Hogwarts? Mr. Potter." Said McGonagall. She seemed to be expecting a positive answer for the last bit, because she seemed shocked when the answer was a 'no' instead of a 'yes'.

McGonagall looked angrily at Petunia and said, "You mean you haven't told him about his parents and who they were? He knows nothing about Hogwarts, or his parents! Preposterous!"

"Sorry!" whispered Harry.

"It isn't you who needs to be sorry! Its them!" She seemed a little exasperated as she said that. Then, over the Dursley insistent complaints she said in a stern voice,

"Mr. Potter, you're a Wizard."

* * *

 **Tune in next chapter to see Diagon Alley and Meet the Potters!**

 **Read & Review & Favourite & Follow and most importantly:**

 **ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4 Elizabeth Potter &Diagon Alley

**Harry Potter and the Long Lost Family**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Elizabeth Potter & Diagon Alley**

"Mr. Potter, you're a Wizard."

As soon as what McGonagall said registered in Harry mind. Thoughts ran through his mind hundreds of them. However, the most repeated one was:

"WHAT!"

At that McGonagall went into a summary of about the wizarding world and gave him the names of some odd books that he should read to help him understand. She talked about Hogwarts, Gringotts, Diagon Alley and a quick summary about the most famous wizards (Dumbledore, Fudge, Flamel and a few others).

Everything was going well until McGonagall reached the point she wanted to discuss the most. His parents. According to the Dursleys, his parents died in a car crash. According to McGonagall, however, they were both still alive. He also had a twin brother and a little sister. His brother had apparently defeated a Dark Lord Voldemort (getting McGonagall to tell Harry the name had been very difficult) and was a national hero while he was cast away.

Hearing this made Harry wish that his parents were indeed drunks who died in a car crash, since that was way better than learning that he way unwanted even by his own parents.

That news seemed to make the Dursleys gleeful. It seems they already knew that.

"Are you saying that they chose my brother over me because they thought he was better?"

"I'm afraid so… and most of the wizarding world would agree with them if they knew of your existence." Replied McGonagall, and Harry was surprised to note that she felt sympathy towards him, "they thought you might hold back his development and that you might feel jealous of him."

Harry definitely felt jealous, and angry. More than he had ever been. And at that moment he promised himself that he would prove that he was better that his brother. _We'll see whose better, dear brother._

McGonagall then gave him his Hogwarts letter:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31** **st** **of July.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Questions flew through Harry's head and he decided to ask, "What does it mean, 'we await your owl?'"

"Wizards use owls to carry letters." She replied, "They can be bought at Diagon Alley at _Eeylops Owl Emporium."_

That didn't make much since but Harry accepted it none the less. He then took out the enclosed list of books and equipment:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

 **WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **Three sets of plain work robes (Black)**

 **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags**

 **SET BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_ **by Miranda Goshawk**

 _ **A History of Magic**_ **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 _ **Magical Theory**_ **by Adalbert Waffling**

 _ **A Biginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ **by Emeric Switch**

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ **by Phyllida Spore**

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ **by Arsenius Jigger**

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ **by Newt Scamander**

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ **by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"So we can buy all of this in Diagon Alley?" asked Harry in wonder. "And what's this about a broomstick? And a Cauldron? Or a Wand?"

As McGonagall answered each of his questions he glimpsed Vernon getting angrier and angrier, his face turning from white – due to fear – to red and then violet. He yelled, his voice shaking from anger:

"I've already said he isn't going! He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish – spell books and wands and other freakish stuff! I'm not paying for it!"

"That is his parent's choice, not yours. His parents have already agreed to him being sent there and have commissioned a vault filled with a rather large amount of money. Enough to attend Hogwarts and then some." Was McGonagall's reply, her voice was still calm, even though Harry could clearly tell that she was angry. "I'll give you the directions to Diagon Alley, but you'll have to go there yourself, Mr. Potter, since I have other students to go visit before the end of the day."

She then took a key and a ticket out of her pocket and gave them to Harry, "this is the key to your Gringotts Vault, and this is the ticket to get to get onto the train."

McGonagall then gave him the instructions on how to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Before she left, Harry questioned her about hotels in the wizarding world and was informed that the only place he could stay at was the Leaky Cauldron, which was the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"How will I get to Diagon Alley?" questioned Harry.

"I already gave you the instructions." Replied McGonagall.

"Yes, but London is a long distance away," Harry looked at his aunt and uncle, "and I don't think they'll take me there."

"Damn right we won't." Was Vernon's reply before he took one look at McGonagall's face and handed over a twenty pound note to Harry, "you can take the Underground. It would be easier for you. As long as you promise not to come back this summer."

McGonagall gave a satisfied nod at Vernon before she disappeared with a pop.

Slightly terrified by the look his aunt and uncle were giving him he said quietly, "I'm going to Diagon Alley now."

Checking that his key and ticket as well the money were safe in his pocket. He took a drank a little water then ran from the house towards the nearest train station.

* * *

Harry quietly entered the tiny, grubby looking pub. It was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. Harry walked to the barman and questioned him about entering Diagon Alley. The man took him to a wall and said quietly "Three up… two across." Then he took out his wand and tapped the brick three times.

The brick he touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing a large archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said the Barman, "to Diagon Alley."

Harry walked through the Alley, staring at cauldrons and owls, odd looking stuff in jars – potion ingredients – before his eyes settled on the largest building which towered over all the others, it was snowy white and standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a strange creature, a head shorter the Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed to Harry as Harry asked:

"Is this Gringotts?"

Getting a nod in response, Harry entered the large building, feeling very self-conscious in his too large secondhand clothing. He read a poem engraved on the second layer of doors – silver this time:

 _ENTER, STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED_

 _OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED_

 _FOR THOSE WHO TAKE BUT DO NOT EARN_

 _MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THEIR TURN_

 _SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS_

 _A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS_

 _THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE_

 _OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE._

A pair of the creatures – goblins – bowed Harry forward through the silver doors and he was in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting in high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brash scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Harry made for the counter and said to a free goblin,

"Good Morning, Sir, I've come to take some money out of my vault." He said as he handed over his vault key to the goblin.

While the goblin inspected the key closely, Harry listened around and heard a giant of a man, whose face was completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard with eyes glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"I've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," he said importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

That was all that Harry heard before he was escorted to a narrow stone passageway hidden behind one of the doors by a goblin named _Griphook_. It was lit with flaming torches and sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling towards them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Finally, the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. Griphook unlocked the door nad a lot of green smoke bellowed out, and as it cleared, Harry could see mounds of gold, columns of silver, heaps of little bronze coins.

All Harry's – it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time his birth family could give all this to their unwanted child?

Harry piled some of the money into a bag as Griphook explained,

"The gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle." Over all, Harry had collected about 60 Galleons and it didn't even seem to make a dent in the heaps of coins filling the vault.

The ride upwards seemed to pass quickly as Harry completely focused on his thoughts. _Why would my Parents abandon me then give me this much money? By abandoning me to the Dursleys they clearly showed that they didn't care for me. So why the Money?_

Before exiting the bank, he exchanged ten galleons for a hundred muggle pounds and entered the alley again.

His first stop was _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. Harry entered it, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkins was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked, "got a lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

So while he was measured into his robes he ignored the attempts of conversation by a nasty little boy named Draco Malfoy. He reminded Harry of Dudley, only meaner and less fat. Harry's second stop was the Bookstore, _Flourish and Blotts._ Where the shop was stacked to the ceiling with books of all different sizes. Harry bought all his required books as well as the books McGonagall suggested. He also bought _Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian (last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, apparently). He also bought the _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_ and a basic book on Occlumency (the title was interesting and catchy). He also bought basic books on Arthimancy, Ancient Runes, Care for Magical Creatures and Divination. Added on to those was the _Invisible Book of Invisibility,_ which had a habit of turning invisible and running away if given the possibility. So Harry wrapped it up tight with a belt, as it couldn't turn invisible when being touched by anything.

After that came the part that Harry was looking forward to the most… His Wand.

Harry entered a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands_ _since 382 BC._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depth of the shop as Harry stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with secret magic.

"Good Afternon," said a soft voice. An old man was standing before him, his eyes wide and pale shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."

He then continued, without giving Harry a chance to respond, "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand favored a mahogany wand, Eleven Inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Then Mr. Ollivanders spelled a tape measure to measure Harry all on its own while he went around picking boxes and saying,

"Every Ollivander Wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander started giving Harry various wands to test out, none of which matched up with him. Finally, after the hundredth wand, Ollivander said,

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches – nice and supple."

Harry took the wand and a feeling of warmth spread through his hand as he waved it as red and gold sparks shot out of it.

Mr. Ollivander cried out, "Oh! Bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches – nice and supple – good for Fighting and Defense Against the Dark Arts – Very Powerful." Then he put the wand back into its box while saying, "Well, well, well… how curious … how very curious."

This totally confused Harry who said," Excuse me, but what is curious."

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the Phoenix that whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand. Its brother belonged to He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named."

After listening to Ollivander ramble about how 'evil, but great' Voldemort's deeds were he left with a goodbye of 'we can expect great things from you… Mr. Potter."

After his trip to Ollivander's, Harry planned to head to Flourish and Blotts next morning to buy a book on Wandlore.

It only took an hour or two to gather all the required equipment, plus the casual robes that Harry wanted, as well as a Collapsible Pewter Cauldron along with his normal one and a trunk to store all his belongings in. He also bought a snowy owl from the Owls Emporium.

After reading through his basic transfiguration books, studying the theory extensively, and successfully completing one of the spells (turning a match into a needle), Harry fell asleep in a rented room at the leaky cauldron. Happily, and tiredly after the best day of his life.

Next morning, while Harry was enjoying his breakfast (eggs, bacon and Pumpkin juice) there was a loud commotion from the direction of the fireplace.

He turned there to find a family of four standing there, two adults, one who was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and unkempt black hair that stuck up at the back, he also wore a pair of glasses. Next to him was a woman – his wife - a gorgeous woman with long, thick dark red hair and stunning emerald green eyes, pale skin and a head shorter than her husband.

Standing next to the two adults were to children, one boy, around eleven, and the other a girl, about nine years old.

The boy was tall, slightly plump, with disheveled dark red hair, he was also wearing glasses similar to his father and his eyes were hazel brown.

The girl was a spitting image of her mother, with long, thick dark red hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. She was shorter than her bother by a little bit. And looked slightly short and underfed for her age.

From what Harry could hear from the people around him. These were the Potters, the two adults were James Potter and Lily Potter. There children were Elizabeth Potter and William Potter 'The – Boy – Who – Lived'.

Now that he knew that, it was easy to notice the S-shaped scar on William's forehead, which he was proudly and gleefully displaying to everyone around him as he happily shook hands with them.

Harry scowled darkly at them then turned back to his lunch and tried to ignore the loud noise coming from the everyone around him as they raced to shake hands with the famous Boy – Who – Lived.

The Barman – Tom, as he'd asked to be called – seemed surprised that he wasn't interested in William. But after Harry told him what McGonagall told him, Tom seemed to understand his point of view and promised not to tell anyone.

Eventually the Potter's left, much to William's disappointment and entered Diagon Alley, they left Elizabeth, William's younger sister behind at the Leaky Cauldron for some reason or another.

She took a seat next to Harry and ordered a goblet of orange juice.

"Hello!" She greeted brightly, "I'm Elizabeth Potter! But everyone calls me Elly!"

Harry gave her a dark look as soon as he heard the word Potter but replied quietly, "My name is Harry Potter."

She gave him a shocked look, as if thinking he was joking with her before saying:

"Are you really Harry Potter?" her voice was filled with suspicion at this point as she continued, "Harry was sent to live with the –"

"Dursley's," interrupted Harry, "I left their house in Surrey yesterday and am going to spend the next month here before going to Hogwarts."

"You're my brother?" Her voice was clearly conveying her disbelief, shock and hope.

"Yes," replied Harry, "I suppose you're my sister then."

That came out harsher than he meant it as he saw her flinch in her seat, but Harry made no move no comfort her as he was still angry at his family for abandoning him.

Although, he supposed she wasn't even born at that point in time, so he would forgive her faster than he would the rest of his family.

Harry tried to muster a smile as he looked at his sad sister and decided to try cheering her up.

"So, which Hogwarts house do you think William will be in?" Harry had read Hogwarts: A History this morning before breakfast.

"Well, he isn't smart enough for Ravenclaw…," she said thoughtfully. "Nor is he hardworking enough for Hufflepuff, or subtle and ambitious enough for Slytherin, and he has no courage. But I suppose he might be able to convince the hat to allow him to join Gryffindor."

Tom, the barman, seemed rather shocked at Elly's opinion of her brother, his expression was exactly what Harry imagined his would be.

"Surely he can't be that bad?" Questioned Harry in surprise, "I mean I can tell he is arrogant and spoiled from just seeing him, but I imagined he'd be at least ambitious…"

Elly laughed loudly at that comment, "My brother thinks his status as the Boy – Who – Lived is enough to get him everything he wants and he doesn't care much for anything else as long he makes the newspaper, people shake his hand and he has enough money to swim in then he is happy."

Harry and Elly discussed other things, Harry told her about the mutual dislike between him and the Dursleys, leaving out the Cupboard he used to sleep in and any mention of starvation or beatings.

Elly talked about how her parents ignored her over her brother and how they would pamper him. She also talked about the fact the sometimes, her mother would forget about her and make enough food for three only. She'd be left to starve that day. This filled Harry with anger at his sister's behalf and he ruthlessly squashed it down. Anger would only get in the way.

Elizabeth then talked about Williams best friend, Ronald Weasley, who was the greediest member of the Weasley family. She and the youngest Weasley, Ginerva got along fine, and she had no problems with the five other brothers, but Ron completely repulsed her, and she disliked the idea of spending time with the only person greedier than her brother.

Elly also told Harry that Will had bought his own wand a whole year ago and was taught a few basic jinxes along with the Levitation Charm and the Disarming Charm.

"So, will you get a wand next year?" Questioned Harry in confusion, "or is this something exclusive to the Boy-Who-Lived?"

This seemed to make Elly sad as she said, "No… it won't be getting one early like Will. They said it's because he needs to be able to protect himself from harm caused by any remaining Death Eaters. Or Voldemort. If he isn't yet dead, that is."

Harry smiled softly at his sister as he said, " Well, good bye, I've got to go before the Potters get back."

With that Harry smiled at his sister one final time before disappearing up the stairs.

Elizabeth sighed sadly, already missing her long lost brother, before she orders another goblet of juice.

* * *

 **Harry meets his sister and visits Diagon Alley!**

 **Hope you Liked It!**

 **Please Read! Review! and Most Importantly...**

 **ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts Express & The Sorting

**Chapter 5 Is here!**

 **A lot of the reviews comment on how weak the Potters reason was for sending Harry away, and how I destroyed the excuse myself by adding Ellizabeth. One of the main reasons for adding Elizabeth to the story was infact to utterly destroy what little credibility there reason had. Because I wanted it to be clear that that was only an excuse... not the real reason. The real one won't be mentioned until later but it is hinted at in this chapter. (Only slightly)**

 **The Potters told everyone the Jealousy reason to maintain there reputation. They then told Will that they sent Harry away because they thought he was a squib (Not True). The Longbottoms are perfectly fine (they weren't attacked by Death Eaters.)**

* * *

 **Harry Potter and The Long Lost Family**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat**

Harry calmly walked through the wall between Platforms Nine and Platforms Ten, into Platform nine and three quarters.

 _I wonder they don't call it Platform Nine and a Half_ , he thought.

As he looked around, he was amazed at the sight that meet his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign hangs overhead saying _Hogwarts Express 11 o'clock_.

As he looked around, there was a boy, around his age, round-faced and slightly fat. He was complaining to his Grandmother, who looked exasperated, about having lost his toad.

In another part of the platform, a boy with dreadlocks (a pair of red-head twins called him Lee) was surrounded by a large crowd, who seemed to be asking him to lift the lid of a box he was holding.

Out of it poked a long and hair leg, probably belonged to a Tarantula. The sight of the leg caused several people to scream in fear.

Near the Hogwarts express, Harry saw the people he hated the most… the Potters.

He tried to ignore them as he went onto the express but couldn't help but overhear them.

Lily Potter, was apparently very sad at having her son leave her. _She wasn't very reluctant to send_ Me _away,_ he thought angrily.

"Now take care, William," she said, her voice muffled by tears. "Don't get into trouble and stay safe."

"Also, don't forget to use the _You-Know-What_ , _It_ and _him_ to cause mischief!" Said James, "Remember to start the next Generation of the Marauders!"

"He'll do no such thing!" she shrieked, "You'll focus on your studies! If you aren't top student this year… Your grounded all summer!"

"I won't even need to try!" Boasted William, then he whispered low enough that Harry barely heard, "After all the extra training Professor Dumbledore gave me… I'll easily be top student!"

This seemed to make his parents happier as they smiled at him softly and said in unison, "We'll miss you."

As William turned to move towards the express, he was stopped by his father, who had a strange expression on his face.

"Your brother, Harry is attending Hogwarts this year," he began slowly, "Try to stay away from him… He's obviously going to be Jealous of you. For you fame. He's… dangerous."

Harry was shocked when he heard this. Judging from her expression, Lily Potter was extremely upset by this news, but not surprised. She also had a strangely resigned expression.

James had an angry expression, similar to what Vernon had when McGonagall claimed I was a wizard. Mixing into that expression was an unnatural amount of hatred.

William seemed surprised by his father's declaration.

"What do you mean by that!" he replied angrily, "Why should I fear my almost squib brother!"

By this point he was whispering furiously.

"You cast him of… because his magic power was weak! He is no threat to me! If he tries anything he'll be tied up and dangling fifty foot in the air!"

By this point, Harry's shock was turning into anger, at James Potter, for his stupidly ignorant comment. Lily Potter, for her acceptance of the previously mentioned stupid comment and most of all… Will Potter for his arrogance.

For once, neither James nor Lily looked confident with their son. It was at that moment. That he knew that the reason for his sending of to the Dursley's was more complex than it seemed.

Harry furiously marched off to the end of the train, where he sat angrily and shut the door of the compartment noisily behind him. Harry angrily pulled out _Curses and Counter-Curses_ and started casting curses furiously at the wall in front. It was almost fifteen minutes later when Harry calmed down, by that point, a toad had somehow entered the compartment, and the wall had grown several antlers, spewing slugs out of small holes and had several tooth shaped segments sticking out of it.

So Harry started carefully practicing the counter-curses until he managed to repair most of the damage (the wall still had several wooden 'tooth' sticking out).

It was at that point in time that the round faced boy he'd seen before (Neville, as his Gran had called him) came and asked about his toad.

Neville slumped into a seat after Harry gave _Trevor_ over to him and called for someone called Hermione. A few seconds later, a girl wearing her Hogwarts robe strode in. She had long bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

As soon as she saw the toad she sat down next to Neville and looked and him, before saying in a bossy voice, "Hello! I'm Hermione Granger. Nobody in my family has magic at all, so it was a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased. I mean it is the best school of witchcraft there is… so, who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

At this, both of them were shocked and stared at him.

"Are you related to that arrogant little monster William Potter?" she questioned in an angry manner.

"Yes," replied Harry quietly. "He is the twin brother I've never met."

"W-wait a s-second!" Stuttered Neville, "no one's ever said a-anything about him having a b-brother."

"Because they thought I was a squib… Also they were afraid I'd be jealous of William and his training" Harry replied calmly, "so they sent me to my Muggle aunt and uncle."

 _At least that was what they told everyone. But I'm starting to think it was something else,_ though Harry.

After that the conversations turned to happier topics. Where Neville and Hermione each discussed different topics while Harry listened and added his input when it was needed.

Hermione's detailed description of how a space ship worked and how Armstrong went to the moon was interrupted by the arrival of the trolley that sold wizarding sweets. Harry practically leapt forward and bought a little bit of everything.

Harry sat devouring the sweets as he shared some of them with Neville and Hermione.

Hermione's disapproving glare was creeping him out as she went into a bossy lecture about caring for his teeth (apparently her parents were dentists) the lecture only lasted until he stuffed a few sugar quills into her mouth.

After that, she seemed totally besotted by their taste and ate through them almost as fast as he did.

As he rested contentedly. He wondered why his father had seemed… terrified of him when he was warning William about him. Harry swore that he would, someday, find out.

* * *

James and Lily sat in the Head of Family's study at Potter manor, looking at a picture of the first head of house Potter's younger brother. Caligo Potter, he unlike the rest of his family, had flame red hair, instead of the normal black. It was still ruffled. His eyes also glowed a daunting red, he was too tall to be normal with bulging muscles along his arms, even in the normal muggle picture he looked terribly intimidating.

"Do you think William will be okay?" Questioned Lily softly, "With _him_ at Hogwarts."

James looked at her confidently, "we knew this would come," he said. "We prepared him for it. If he ever threatens our child. He'll be killed before he could even touch his wand."

"James! How could you be so confident!" Shouted Lily in despair, "you know how much of a threat he is! Even with Dumbledore's training… I'm not sure it'll be enough."

"Of course it will be! He's our son! He has your talent in Potions, Charms and all things theoretical and my talents in Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts."

Unfortunately, this didn't seem to calm her at all. One thing sure in her mind. Her son was not yet ready to face such a threat on his own.

* * *

Harry, Neville and Hermione were led along with the rest of the first years into boats by a giant man named Hagrid, the same one Harry saw in Gringotts.

The three friends all hoped onto a boat with another first year called Terry Boot. The trip across the lake was short. It reached its climax when the castle appeared to them.

It was perched atop a mountain on the other side of the lake. Its windows sparkling in the starry sky, it was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

When they reached the other side, Hagrid the giant checked on all the students before knocking on the door three times.

It was opened by Professor McGonagall.

She took them into the entrance hall, it was so big you could have fitting the Dursleys' house in it. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

She showed them into a small room of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will start shortly. But before that, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because while you are here. Your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in the house dormitories, spend your free time in the house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house has its own noble history and has produced many outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule braking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in front of the entire school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up before then."

Her eyes lingered on Weasley's smudged nose, Nevillle robe, William and Harry's hair before she swept out of the room.

As soon as she left, rumors about the sorting started spreading, William was claiming that they would have to fight a dark lord, Ronald was insisting that it was a troll not a dark lord. Hermione was going over all the spells she knew and Neville was become more panicked the more he listened to Hermione.

McGonagall came in a few minutes later and lead them to the great hall. It was even larger than the entrance hall, it was lit by thousands of candles that floated above the four house tables. The ceiling, he knew was charmed to look like the sky, which was amazing in Harry's opinion.

McGonagall placed a frayed and dirty hat over a four legged stool. The hat twitched, before a large hole appeared in the middle of it – a mouth – and it started singing:

 _Oh, you many not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you could find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patients Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve there ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a thinking cap!_

The entire school starting clapping and cheering. After they quieted down, McGonagall started called out names.

 _Abbot, Hannah –_ Hufflepuff

 _Bones, Susan -_ Hufflepuff

 _Boot, Terry_ – Ravenclaw

 _Brocklehurst, Mandy_ – Ravenclaw

 _Brown, Lavender_ – Gryffindor

 _Bulstrode, Millicent_ – Slytherin

 _Finch-Fletchley, Justin_ – Hufflepuff

 _Finnegan, Seamus_ – Gryffindor

 _Granger, Hermione_ – Gryffindor

Harry heard Ron and William both groan loudly when they heard that

 _Longbottom, Neville_ – Gryffindor.

After a while, Malfoy's name was called and he swaggered arrogantly. The Hat shouted 'Slytherin!" before it even touched his head.

After a while, came Harry's turn as McGonagall shouted,

"Potter, Harry!"

As he stepped forward nervously, the rest of the people in the hall started whispering loudly.

" _Potter,_ did she say?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"No, maybe a family member."

"Hmm," he heard a small voice say in his mind, "Plenty of courage, I see. Loyal as well. And cunning when you need to be. An excellent mind to, smart and Hard Working. Hmm, very difficult. Well, I suppose you'll be – GRYFFINDOR!"

The last part was yelled out loud for the hall to hear. He could almost feel Ron and William glaring at him as he sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and across from Neville.

"Potter, William"

The hat sat on his head for almost two minutes, in which Will's face was getting paler and pale.

"Slytherin!" Yelled the hat, this caused the entire hall to grow quiet with shock. Apparently, no one had expected the Boy-Who-Lived to get into Slytherin.

William's face had become a deep angry red he threw the hat roughly on the ground, causing it to yelp indignantly.

"NO!" bellowed William, "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! The Chosen One! You can't send me with those slimy snakes! Dumbledore, I insist that you do something! There was obviously a mistake! They'll kill me in my sleep to avenge their Master!"

He's pleas fell on deaf ears and mocking laughter from the Slytherins as the Slytherin sixth year perfect came and dragged over to the table and shoved him next to Draco Malfoy, who smiled sinisterly at him.

This seemed to snap everyone out of their shock as angry and shocked whispers started spreading through the tables. The loudest of all was the Gryffindor table, who were loudly insisting that there must have been a mistake as there was no way the _Boy-Who-Lived_ was a ' _slimy snake'_.

The rest of the feast was subdued and they were sent to their dorm rooms after a warning about the third floor corridor. They were led to the Portrait of the fat lady, where Percy said the password, "Mimblewibble," then the portrait swung aside and they all entered. The only three in the entire house who weren't shocked or sad about Potter were Harry, Neville and Hermione.

* * *

 **Hope you Enjoyed**

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite and Most Importantly...**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
